I'm just a normal boy with a sister complex!
by my-little-fantasy
Summary: Being Rin's twin brother isn't easy...


**I'm just a normal boy with a sister ****complex!**

Uhm… yeah. This story is from Len's POV. It's the same theme as in "I'm just a normal girl with a brother complex!" But this time I wanted to show Len's feelings. (It's not necessary to know "I'm just a normal girl with a brother complex!") Anyway, enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Vocaloid-Characters!

**I'm just a normal boy with a sister complex!**

**.**

"Hey, Rin! Do you need something or why are you watching me for five hours?" I asked my sister.

"Mmmh… No, I don't need something. I just want to watch you!" she answered after a few seconds.

She wanted to watch me?

Confused I raised up an eyebrow. With a soft 'Click-Click' from the controller I saved my video game.

_Enough dead zombies for today_, I thought.

I closed my eyes for a few moments, then I asked, "Are you sure?"

I turned my head around and saw how my sister nodded.

"Then…" I said interested. "Why are you watching me? For five hours? **Five hours, Rin!**"

My blue eyes fixed her.

My sister bit her bottom lip. After a minute she asked me, "Len, are you mad? Have I done something wrong?"

I gulped. Her voice…! Was she… _sad_? I closed my eyes tightly. I didn't want to make her sad! Yeah, I **was **mad at her. But who wouldn't be upset if someone follows and observes you for five hours? Gosh! She had followed me to the bathroom this morning! She had waited for me until I had finished my shower and then she had seen me half naked! It was so damn embarrassing! And this action wasn't enough… Oh, no! After that Rin had watched me while I have eaten my breakfast… And then she watched me playing video games until now!

Okay, don't get me wrong! I **love **spending time with Rin. She is my beloved sister. But… damn! I just do **love **her! And I'm nervous when she is around me! For me, she isn't just my sister. And I know that's strange but we aren't 'real'siblings! We are reflections, more or less the same person. Uhm… I think that doesn't sound better. Argh! Forget it! I just do love her, okay? Don't blame me for my feelings!

I ran my fingers through my fringe and sighed. This reflection-thing was frustrating me!

.

.

"Len?"

Rin's voice interrupted my thoughts.

Mmmh… I was annoyed. Annoyed and frustrated.

I stood up and walked toward my sister. I stopped in front of my bed and stared at her.

Errrrm… Why was she sitting on my bed?

_Forget it!_, I thought.

"God, Rin! It's normal that I'm mad! You have watched me five hours. And you have followed me! Even to the bathroom this morning! It was embarrassing, you know?"

Rin winked a few times and said nothing. I sat down next to her.

_She doesn't understand!_, I thought.

I sighed before I mumbled, "You don't understand that you can't do such things, am I right? You know that I would agree anytime when you ask me to spend the day with you… but why must you stalk me?"

Really, I didn't supposed an answer but my beloved sister wanted to answer me…

"That's easy!" she smiled.

Suddenly she leaned in as close as she could. Her hands rested on top of mine and then… she gave me a fast kiss on my cheek!

"Because I really do like you, Len!"

I felt my cheeks burning.

_D-Damn! My face is red!_

My sister showed me one of her beautiful smiles.

This was **so **embarrassing! _But I can play this game, too!_

.

.

I gulped, then I said Rin's name and leaned in. I placed my lips above her ear. My heart was beating faster and my breaths were heavy.

"Rin…" I whispered huskily. She was doing nothing. She just sat there!

_Just a few millimeters… I could kiss her! I could kiss Rin!_

As soon as this thought came, it was gone. I had to play the game! I took a deep breath…

.

.

"Rin… you dummy!"

I was screaming in her ear. My voice was high-pitched because I was nervous. Before my sister opened her eyes, I jumped off of my bed and froze there. My hands were balled into fists and I knew that my face was deep red.

Rin stared at me.

"Eeeeeh?! What do you mean?" she whined.

I stuttered. "Y-You can't do such things! Y-You can't kiss me and say that you l-l-like me!"

_Because you don't know how __**I **__feel about you! Please understand this!_

But Rin didn't understand…

"But I **do **like you, Len!"

I sighed frustrated. Why me?

Annoyed and ashamed I left my room. Rin followed me.

She walked behind me and asked, "Hey, Len! Can I spend the rest of the day with you, too?"

Urgh! She sounded so… innocent.

"Do as you wish! It- it doesn't matter! Just stop fooling around with me!" I said.

Damn! This wasn't what I wanted to say!

My sister giggled.

"Then… can I take your hand?"

"Do whatever you want!" I walked faster. _Again! Okay… don't say anything, Len!_, I scolded myself.

"And can I watch you while you play video games?" Rin asked, her voice filled with sweetness.

I nodded.

"Aaaaand~"

_God! Can't you stop it, Rin?_

I stopped, turned around and sighed. "What?"

"Can we kiss?"

"Sure…" I nodded. Why not? Kissing wasn't bad, right?

Wait? Kissing? Rin and I?

.

.

I blushed.

"No! Wait! W-We can't!"

As fast as I could I walked away.

"But Len!" Rin cried. "You said 'sure'!"

My heart skipped a beat. This wasn't good!

I whined, "Gaaaaah! Rin! Stop it!"

My beloved sister laughed.

"Wait, Len! We have to hold hands and I have to watch you while you're playing video games! And we have to k-i-s-s~!" she laughed.

I heard her steps behind me.

"Rin! Just stop it already~!"

.

This was going to be a long day… But it wasn't **that** bad. After all she was my sister, my Rin…

.

.

**A/N: Yeah… okay. I hope you liked it! I know, it's just Len's POV but I really wanted to show his feelings. I think they are… kinda cute?! I tried to explain their relation but… this whole "Reflection-Thing" is confusing! (Please don't hate me because of this bad explanation…!) Anyway, please review my story! (It's really important for me…) **


End file.
